¡Una Noche Navideña y Divertida!
by Wolf's Times
Summary: Leorio termina su carrera en la universidad como médico, así que invita a los chicos a pasar la Navidad en su casa ¿Los chicos BORRACHOS? ¿Chicas nuevas? ¿Que pasará esa noche? Es un ONE-SHOT Navideño


Ola a todos y Feliz Navidad! Sé que soy una recontra demorona discúlpenme todos mis lectores de mi primer fic por no haber seguido mi historia …..Bueno este es un fic que se me ocurrió justo para el día de navidad….ya no seguiré hablando (todos: si ya aburre¬¬!) y dare los datos de mi fic!...Este fic se lo dedico a todos mis lectores y a mi mejor amiga Gaby-chan^^ (Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon)….recuerden que los personaje de Hunter x Hunter no me pertenecen sino por mí el anime hubiera continuado ^^

Primero los personajes adheridos (que son inventados^^):

Nombre: Yami

Apellido: Himawari

Sexo: Femenino

Habilidad: nació con poderes psíquicos; siempre lleva un cuchillo que reacciona con su nen y siempre está acompañada con su fiel compañera (una gata)"Aimy", de color negro y rayas blancas en sus patas

Historia: en su clan desde su niñez le enseñaron a ser una asesina de primera y sin piedad lo cual ella no kería, por lo cual se escapo de casa...

Edad: 15 años

Físico: tiene una cara angelical, OJOS COLOR DORADO los cuales se ponen celestes(por sus poderes) cuando se enoja, color de cabello negro azulado que el llega hasta un poquito más debajo de los hombros con flequillo hacia adelante, generalmente se le ve con 2 trencitas, tez color blanca

Estatura: mediana y es delgada

Carácter: es dulce pero muy terca, le gusta divertirse, es la mejor amiga de Akemi Shimizu (Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon) y Ayame Kitsumoshita es comprensiva con sus amigos y cuando se molesta da risa ^^

Vestimenta: casi siempre utiliza pantalones holgados y polos manga cero, su característica es que siempre lleva una manga color negra desde las muñeca hasta el antebrazo (con la cual tapa el tatuaje de su familia) en el brazo derecho y en la mano izquierda lleva aún guante negro que deja ver sus dedos

Ella es la mejor amiga de Killua y Gon (pero más de Killua ya que sus familias se conocen)

Nombre: Akemi Shimizu (jem...Akemi significa brillante y hermosa y Shimizu manantial de agua)

* Edad: 18 años

* Descripción Física: su cabello es color café y lacio, pasa un poco la altura de los hombros, es delgada y de estatura..Uhm..normal, no sé. Sus ojos son del mismo color que de su cabello. Su color preferido es el rosa por lo que es común con verla con vestimentas de este color, lleva un casaca con capucha de color rosa claro.

* Descripción Psicológica: es alguien tímida por naturaleza, tranquila y es una alumna de intelecto intermedio, por alguna razón detesta la educación física y se pone muy nerviosa al momento de salir al frente. Le gusta estar siempre con sus amigos con ellos no es para nada tímida, incluso si le toman confianza ella se puede volver algo gritona y expresa lo que realmente siente, pero solo con sus amigos.

* Habilidades: es buena con el uso de manejo de las armas (¬¬) y cuando se propone aprender algo puede llegar a dominarlo.

Es la mejor amiga de Kurapika ^^

Y Ayame Kitsumoshita es la mejor amiga de Gon y su novia próximamente, tiene 15 años al igual que Yami y también es mejor amiga con ella y con Akemi^^ tienes cabello anaranjado lacio que le llega hasta los hombros con cerquillo, una chica graciosa, ojos color azul cielo, tez blanca estatura mediana le gusta vestirse con faldas (no las minifaldas, son faldas normales hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla)…

Los chicos estaban pasándola de lo mejor como cazadores, Leorio ya había terminado su carrera como médico profesional^^, por su triunfo y alegría decidió llamar a sus amigos por su celular…..Primero llamó a Kurapika:

Ring Ring…

Kurapika: ola. Quien habla?

Leorio: Ola Kurapika habla Leorio

Kurapika: Ola! Como estas?

Leorio: Bien MUY Bien ya termine mi carrera de medicina, así que quería invitarte a mi departamento el día de Navidad para pasarla junto con Gon y Killua Que opinas?^^

Kurapika: Excelente!^^ …bueno…quería preguntarte si….. Podía llevar a una amiga?

Leorio: AH? …O.O

Kurapika: responde de una buena vez..¬¬

Leorio: jejeje quien lo diría, de seguro que es una amiga MUY cercana a ti..Jajaja quien lo diría si, si la puedes traer mientras seamos más mejor^^

Kurapika: Ok está bien estaré allí para ese día

Leorio: si, si estas creciendo muy rápido me sorprendes Kurapika, nunca lo imagine de ti…ola? …..ola Kurapika? ….Ola!

Kurapika había colgado, porque aunque sea uno de sus mejores amigos Leorio a veces irritaba un poco ¬¬

Kurapika: me arrepiento de haberle dicho…¬¬

Luego llamó a Killua y Gon que estaban caminando en la calle…

Suena el celular de Killua…..

Ring Ring

Killua: Moshi Moshi.. quien habla?

Leorio: Ola Killua mi querido amigo que te cuentas?

Killua: aquí con Gon paseando por las calles…..

Gon: (Interrumpiendo) quien es Killua?

Killua: es Leorio…..

Gon: le quitó en celular rápidamente a Killua

Killua: ¬¬

Gon: Leorio! Ola!

Leorio: Gon que alegría escucharte….quería saber si tu y Killua podían venir a una celebración en mi casa el día de Navidad que te parece?.. ah! Por cierto olvide decirte que termine mi carrera de medicina!

Gon: qué bien! Por supuesto que Killua y yo iremos cuneta con nosotros!

Killua: qué?...¬¬ nadie me ha dicho nada y ya estas decidiendo por mi!.Está bien…que flojera!

Gon: jejeje

Leorio: bueno los veré mañana en la noche adiós!

Gon y Killua: Sayo!

Leorio: Bueno…. ya les avise a todos ..wow que rápido se pasa el tiempo, Kurapika tiene 18 años , Gon y Killua tienen 15 y yo unos 21 añotes! Oh por Dios que viejo estoy!...¬¬, Ahora solo falta comprar la bebidas (alcohol si, si^^) para el día de mañana jeje…

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN LA TARDE….

Con Kurapika ….

Kurapika: Bueno ahora tengo que llamar a Akemi…..

Ring Ring

Akemi: Moshi Moshi…..

Kurapika: Akemi soy yo Kurapika

Akemi: Ola! (/Para que me llamara?/)Kurapika…para que llamas?

Kurapika: Bueno te acuerdas de Leorio , de mi amigo; el va a hacer un celebración en su casa hoy en la noche, me preguntaba si tú podrías ir…..?

Akemi :mmmmm…es ta bien ¡! Será divertido!

Kurapika: entonces te paso a recoger a las 8:00 pm ?

Akemi:….. OK, Sayo! (sonrojada)

Kurapika y Akemi colgaron…..

Akemi: ( sonrojada) si! Voy a salir con Kurapika! como serán sus amigos? Que curiosidad!

Con Gon Y Killua…..

Killua: este..Gon..Nos olvidamos de avisarles a Yami y Ayame….

Gon: cierto..las llamaré…..

Killua: OK…toma mi celular (lo lanza)

Gon: ( atrapa el celular)

Ring Ring

Ayame: Ola Killua que pasa?...

Gon:…no soy Killua…..soy Gon

Ayame: ah! (sonrojada y avergonzada) gomen me equivoque que pasa?

Gon: quieres ir conmigo y con Killua una celebración de Navidad en la casa de un amigo? Lleva a Yami también…

Ayame: ok….. mejor te paso a Yami para que le digas a ella…..un momento..Yami!

Gon: (mejor le paso el celular a Killua ) – pensó- Killua toma lo lanzó

Killua lo atrapó

Yami: si ya voy

Ayame: toma el teléfono

Killua y Yami: Moshi Moshi…..

Yami: (sonrojada) Ki… Killua – kun…..ola! que…me querías decir?

Killua: ola Yami! Bueno estas invitada a una celebración de seguro Ayame ya te dijo?

Yami: algo..así

Killua: bueno espero que puedas ir…..

Yami: claro que iré

Ayame: y yo también!

Gon: las estaremos esperando en el parque a las 8:00pm!

Ayame: OK bye!

Colgaron…

Ayame la quedó mirando a su amiga…

Yami: qué?

Ayame: como que qué? Esta es tu oportunidad Yami para que pases de ser la "la mejor amiga a algo más"…

Yami: eh? (Sonrojada) no digas tonterías Ayame a parte….que hay con Gon?

Ayame: por favor Yami solo somos amigos..los mejores…no hay NADA! Jummm ¬¬

Yami: Bueno si tu lo dices….

Ayame: aja… dejemos de hablar y vamos a alistarnos…

Yami: Hai!

A las 8:00pm….

En la casa de Akemi

Akemi: Ya estoy lista!

Akemi estaba vestida con una vincha de color rosa dejando ver su flequillo y su cabello suelto, que hacía juego con su polo color rosa también, tenía puestos unos shorts jean y unas zapatillas converse jean; colgando de su cadera tenía un cinturón negro que le quedaba perfecto y un collar negro para que haga juego con el cinturón, realmente se veía linda y angelical^^

Ding Dong (jeje)

Akemi: el timbre!

Ella fue corriendo a abrir de seguro ya saben quién era…..

Kurapika: Ola Akemi!.. -Luego se le quedo viendo detenidamente - Akemi te ves muy linda^^

Akemi se sonrojó mucho, nunca había recibido ese tipo de comentarios de parte del chico rubio

Akemi: gra...gracias Kurapika

Kurapika estaba con unos jeans, un polo rojo manga corta y unas zapatillas rojas también, y con su cabello despeinado como siempre…..^^

Kurapika: nos vamos?

Akemi: Hai!

Y salieron de la casa para dirigirse directamente al departamento de Leorio que no quedaba tan lejos…

En el departamento de Ayame y Yami…..

Ayame: Yami apurate! Yo ay estoy lista la única que falta eres tu!

Yami: no quiero salir asi T-T ME DA VERGÜENZA

Ayame: vamos se te ve muy bien…..

Yami: jumm (inflo sus cachetes como niña pequeña) bueno creo que no me queda tan mal

Ayame estaba vestida con una falda negra una botas de cuero negras un poco manga cero azul que hacían juego con sus ojos y unos ganchos en si cabello color azules

Yami estaba vestida con un falda jean como nunca ya que ella utiliza pantalones , unas botas negras, un polo manga cero color fucsia y su típico guante negro y su típica manga negra estaba con el cabello suelto…

Ding Dong

Ayame: yo abro!

Cuando Ayame abrió solo escucho decir…..

Gon: ola!

Killua: Ola Ayame!. ...y Yami?

Ayame: esta adentro un momento…..Yami sal de una vez ya llegaron los chicos!

Yami: No quiero!- Se escuchaba una voz desde dentro del departamento-

Ayame entro para sacar a Yami…

Gon estaba vestido con unos jean negros y una polera con capucha de color blanco u unas zapatillas blancas con negro, mientras que Killua estaba vestido con unos jeans claros, un polo de manga larga azul marino con una camisa de manga corta azul y celeste a cuadros la tenía abierta y encima de su polo, llevaba puestas unas zapatillas azul cierto Gon y Killau habían crecido …al igual que Kurapika^^

Ayame saco a una Yami a empujones….

Yami: Ola!.jejejeje (sonrojada)

Ayame. ya nos vamos?

Todos: si!

Ya en la casa de Leorio…..

Leorio esperaba ansioso la llegada de sus viejos amigos ya que no los había visto durante 3 largo años

Cuando …..

Ding Dong …Ding Dong

Leorio: Deben de ser ellos!

Todos llegaron al mismo tiempo..

Kurapika: Gon, Killua!

Gon y Killua: Ola Kurapika

Gon: Cuanto sin verte!...-se percato de que él venía acompañado- quien es ella?

Kurapika: ella es…

Akemi: Ola! Me llamo Akemi Shimizu tengo 18 años aunque estas de mi tamaño jeje….

Gon: Soy Gon Freecss y el es Killua Zaoldyeck… tenemos 15 años

Killua: Ola! Ellas son…

Yami: AKEMI! -Se lanzo a los brazos de Akemi al igual que Ayame- que alegría verte!

Ayame: sí, no sabíamos que estabas en esta ciudad!

Akemi: ola chicas! Las extrañe muchísmo!

Kurapika: que pequeño es el mundo.. así que ya se conocían….

Akemi: si.. nos conocimos en el examen del cazador somos muy buenas amigas.

…

Leorio: bueno chicos no se vas a quedar allí parado pase!

Todos: Hai!

Adentro del departamento…..

Mientras que las chicas se fueron a conversar a otro lado….

Los chicos….

Leorio: bueno chicos como hace tiempo que no nos vemos quería darles la bienvenida con un regalito y como celebración de mi carrera…-abrió las botellas de licor- MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Kurapika, Gon y Killua se quedaron viendo las botellas…

Leorio: que?

Kurapika: bueno solo tomare un poco…

Gon y Killua: nosotros no tomamos….

Leorio: vamos chico no sean bebes!

Gon: bien.. Killua te reto el que tome mas gana!

Killua: sabes muy bien que no voy a perder Gon!

Gon: ya lo vernos

Leorio: yo también le entro!

Kurapika: me parece divertido me apunto! Jeje

Pasaron un dos, tres, minutos y las botellas vacías aumentaban…

Akemi: bien chicas que se cuentan?

Ayame: bueno Yami… esta locamente! Enamorada de Killua!

Yami: Ayame no digas eso en voz alta! (Sonrojadísima)….y tu de Gon…..

Ayame: ne ne ya parale!

Yami: ¬¬

Ayame: y tu Akemi?

Akemi: bueno…yo creo que me gusta Kurapika…../

Ayame: solo te gusta?

Yami: yo creo que algo mas…..

Akemi: …..puede ser^^

Ayame: tengo un plan, si no se nos declaran hasta la mediano noche que es Navidad tendremos que hacerlo nosotros..^^

Yami: que?

Akemi: es muy riesgoso y si dices no! rechazada ah!

Ayame: ANIMENSE SERÍA SU REGALO PER-FEC-TO!

Yami y Akemi: está bien aceptamos

Ayame: ok , entonces operación regalo de navidad

Las 3: SI!^^

Mientras que los chicos…. Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde su "apuestita"

…

Killua: oye Gon….pasa…..me una mas… una… botellita..(en los efectos del alcohol)

Gon: no!..es solo mía! Mía! (en el mismo estado de Killua) -de la nada comenzó a reír- jajajaja…..jajajaja

Kurapika: Leorio to esto es….tu culpa…(mareado)

Leorio: que?... no te escucho ….jejejeje.. si si quiero que una chica hermosa venga…..jajaja (totalmente borracho)

Kurapika se comenzó a reir de la cara de Leorio no lo podía evitar, total no estaba en sí…..

Killua: oie Gon? Has visto…a…..Yami…..hoy estaba….. muy linda (grito lo ultimo)

Gon: si… demo Ayame estaba aun más bonita! Jejejeje….jejje

Killua: no no…jejeje….. Estas realmente borracho….no como yo que estoy totalmente sobrio perdedor..jaja…. Yami está muy bonita el día de hoy!(Creyendo que estaba sobrio)

Kurapika: si…pero Akemi está más bonita…..que las dos juntas…

Los tres comenzaron a discutir…mientras que Leorio

Leorio estaba fantaseando en su propio mundo…

Leorio: si señorita soy todo tuyo….aja….como dijo? No la escucho…no! No se aleje! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Las chicas estaban buscando a los chicos, pero no sabían que se encontrarían con aquel desastre en la sala…..

Las tres: Oh NO! No debimos haberlos dejado solos!...

Solo que las tres no se habían dado cuanta de un mínimo detalle…que estaban ebrios…

Las tres pensaron- "es mi única oportunidad"- así que cada uno lo llevo a cada uno, menos a Leorio que lo dejaron fantaseando con su supuesta mujer, ¡cómo no se pudieron dar cuenta que estaban ebrios, de seguro por los granes nervios que sentían!

Yami llevó a Killua a la habitación de Leorio para ser más específica….

Yami comenzó a hablar…..

Yami: Bueno…..Killua- kun….ah…verás yo te traje aquí porque quería decirte algo…

Killua: no te escucho muy bien! ….

Yami: yo queria decirte que…..

Pero no la dejó terminar porque…..Killua enredo sus brazos en la cintura de ella y le dijo

Killua: Yami- chan…porque no jugamos un rato- le dijo en el oído- eres… muy linda… y siempre me …has gustado solo fui tonto, no un IDIOTA…! , por no habértelo dicho an-tes….dijo totalmente mareado….

Yami: (se sonrojó furiosamente al acto de este) que?- cuando levantó su cabeza- se encontró con la mirado de Killua pero pudo darse cuenta…que olía fuertemente a alcohol!

Killua se comenzó a acercar peligrosamente a Yami así que…

Yami vio florero, lanzo las flores y le echó toda el agua fría

Yami: gomen Killua- kun….. (Dijo apenada)...Pero tenía que hacerlo^^

Killua: ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Estaá fríiiiiiiiiia!- Comenzó a saltar por todo el cuarto hasta que se percató de que Yami estaba allí- Yami, que haces? Donde estoy? Qué pasó?...tú me tiraste el agua fría? ¬¬

Yami: bueno….si…..

Killua: porque? T-T

Yami: tu estabas mareado, así fue la única manera de sacarte de la borrachera….

Killua: ah…ya recordé lo que aposte con los chicos!... este…..que hice estando en ese estado? (dijo totalmente angustiado)

Yami: ….primero me dijiste que querías "jugar" conmigo un rato, y luego….luego tu me dijiste que te gustaba mucho…lo cual no creo que sea cierta no? (Dijo tristemente)

Killua: que!, que IDIOTA fui! Y ahora como lo arreglo todo! – pensó – no Yami, …enrealidad todo lo que te dije fue verdad…etto,,, si así fue (dijo levemente sonrojado)

Yami lo podía creer

Yami: encerió?+

Killua: si…. Que dices a eso? Bueno…tu quieres ser mi novia? (Sonrojado pero decidido)

Yami: "no me lo esperaba!…ya sé"- pensó – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a abrir la puerta

Yami: la verdad Killua es que yo también te quiero mucho…..y lo de ser tu novia ….solo si me atrapas! Jajaja (roja como un tomate)

Killua: si? Que ah! Matte!

Akemi había llevado a Kurapika al balcón de donde se podía ver las hermosas estrellas…..

Akemi: Kurapika…..escucha …yo tengo que decirte que…

Kurapika: (interrumpió), Akemi…ven acércate...

Akemi: ah? Esta bien^^

Lo que no sabía era que al Akemi acercarse a él, él la acorralaría contrala pared y que le dará un dulce beso…

Cuando la termino de besar…

Kurapika: mira Akemi…. Yo…..no se pero tu….

Akemi no lo dejó terminar

Akemi: estas mareado y hueles a alcohol!...- agarró tu vaso con agua y lo empapo todo el él

Kurapika había tenido suerte l agua estaba en temperatura ambiente...^^

Kurapika: qué?- dijo saliendo del trance

Akemi: oye estas bien? ..(Dijo apenada)

Kurapika: si pero que pasó ¿?

Akemi solo dijo: tú me besaste…..y estabas mareado (dijo sonrojada)

Kurapika: eh? Que! (Dijo sonrojado) discúlpame yo…(dijo totalmente apenado)

Kurapika: yo… a decir verdad lo hice porque… estoy totalmente enamorado de ti… y ya veo que cuando tomo demasiado la verdad sale a luz muy pronto^^

Ayame: de verdad? ¬¬ dijo irónicamente

Kurapika: ven …..

Akemi: no esta vez no caeré!

Entonces Kurapika se acercó a ella y…..

Kurapika: Akemi quieres estar conmigo?

Akemi lo miró desconcertada..- ¿en verdad lo está diciendo o sigue borracho?- pensó

Akemi: mmmm….si si quiero! – y dio un abrazo

Kurapika correspondió el abrazo, pero luego al terminarlo se acerco a ella y el dio un tierno beso^^, luego al terminar con esto.

Akemi: vamos adentro de seguro nos están esperando (menos mal que no le tuve que decir yo de que me gustaba)

Ayame había llevado a Gon al pasillo….

Ayame: Gon se que te sonará raro diciéndote esto pero….

Gon la interrumpió

Gon: Ayame- chan por que hoy te has puesto tan bonita? -Dijo ebrio-

Ayame: qué?

Gon: si! Jeje hoy estas muy linda-….- y Gon le dio un fuerte abrazo

Ayame: que estás diciendo?

Gon enterró tu cara en el cuello de ella y dijo…..

Gon: y también hueles muy bien….

Ayame se apartó de él….

Ayame: Gon que te sucede… (Dijo sonrojada)- entonces se dio cuenta que le había dejado impregnado el olor a alcohol

Ayame: estas totalmente ebrio Gon!

Gon se empezó a acercar a Ayame….

Ayame corrió a la puerta del baño la abrió y lego salió para mojara Gon….

Ayame: Gon toma esto!...- comenzó a mojar a Gon, pero no se dio cuenta que ella se estaba mojando mucho

Gon: ah! Ayame..no! Esta fría!

Ayame termino de mojarlo

Ayame: bueno por lo menos se te quito la borrachera ¬¬, Oh no! Yo también me mojé T-T

A lo que Gon volteo a verla…..

A Ayame se le había pegado su ropa al cuerpo y ceñía más sus curvas

Gon se sonrojo mucho y le dijo – Ayame te ves muy linda así…..

Ayame: no comencemos de nuevo... Sigues borracho ahorita traigo más agua…..

Gon: matte! Solo digo la verdad porque eres muy bonita y me gustas mucho Ayame….quieres ser mi novia?

Ayame: yo también te amo Gon y claro ¡ si voy a ser tu novia y se besaron apasionadamente…..luego fueron corriendo a la sala donde estaban todos

Todos en la sala miraban a Leorio…..

Ayame: yo traigo el agua ¬¬

Gon: te acompaño^^

Killua: y a este que le picó?- pensó

Leorio: jajaja si eres preciosa…que! Por qué tienes que ir de nuevo? Eres muy mala me dejas aquí solito?

Killua: espero no haber estado así….

Kurapika: yo igual…

Akemi: no se preocupen ustedes estaban un poquito menos así

Killua y Kurapika: ¬¬

Yami: pero me diste mucha risa…Killua – se agarro del brazo de este

Killua: si... De seguro T-T

Ayame: prepárate Leorio que aquí está tu piscina instantánea!

Gon: ya abrí la llave

Leorio al ser empapado dijo…

Leorio: ah! Qué coño pasó aquí! ….la cena oh no! se debe haber enfriado vamos!

Todos menos Leorio: ¬¬

Todo ya estaban en la mesa para comer….

Kurapika: Falta un minuto para Navidad….3 2 1…..

Todos: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Todos alzaron sus copas de vino….

Todos: Kampai! (salud!) y después cuando ya terminaron de cenar…..

Luego a Leorio comenzaron a contarle toda la aventura que pasaron esa noche...

Media hora más tarde

Leorio: enceró hicimos todo eso .. Que apenado estoy peo fue muy divertido haber pasado esta navidad con ustedes chicos!^^, Solo que estoy un poco triste porque todos están emparejados menos yo T-T…

Kurapika: anímate Leorio seguro que conocerás a un gran chica….como Menchi (la examinadora del examen de sushi)….

Leorio: no me hables de esa mujer! Me dejo dañado mi bello rostro esa vez… y a ti no te hizo nada!

Todos menos LEORIO: jajaja jajaja

Leorio: bueno todos abran sus regalos!

Leorio recibió una bufanda, una camisa y una cámara de parte de Killua, Gon y Kurapika

Kurapika recibió un reloj de plata de parte de Akemi….y Akemi recibió un pulsera muy bonita de oro departe de él

Gon recibió un polera roja muy bonita de parte de Ayame, y este le regalo un peluche enorme de oso zorro que decía "Te Amo" a Ayame

Killua recibió un nuevo skate original de parte de Yami, y él le regalo un collar de plata y de colgante un mariposa que decía "Yami"

Todos estaban contentos esa noche, gracias al incidente que ocurrió, si..fue muy divertido, bueno casi todos están contentos…

Leorio: no hermosa mujer te fuiste de mi lado!

Kurapika, Killua y Gon: Leorio ven acá!

Leorio: si ya voy- dijo (tristemente)

Y siguieron contándose historias, matándose de la risa y diciendo lo mal que la pasaron al estar en estado de ebrios

.

.

.

.

FIN.. ^^

Bueno este es un ONE-SHOT Navideño de mi anime favorito Hunter x Hunter, como regalo para todos mis lectores, gracias por Leerlo si quieren dejan rewies, gracias….Feliz Navidad!

Los quiero mucho!^^


End file.
